Wildest Dreams
'''Wildest Dreams - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Taylor Swift Tekst piosenki He said let's get out of this town Drive out of the city Away from the crowds I thought heaven can't help me now Nothing lasts forever But this is gonna take me down He's so tall, and handsome as hell He's so bad but he does it so well I can see the end as it begins my one condition is Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh I say no one has to know what we do His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room And his voice is a familiar sound, Nothing lasts forever But this is getting good now He's so tall, and handsome as hell He's so bad but he does it so well And when we've had our very last kiss My last request is Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burning it down Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burning it down Some day when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh Even if it's just in your wildest dreams In your wildest dreams Tłumaczenie tekstu Powiedział, żebyśmy opuścili to miasto Wyjechali z centrum Z dala od tłumów Pomyślałam, że niebiosa mi teraz nie pomogą Nic nie trwa wiecznie Ale to mnie dobije On jest taki wysoki i przystojny jak diabli Jest taki zły, ale w tym tak dobry Widzę, że to początek końca, a moim jedynym warunkiem jest... Powiedz, że mnie zapamiętasz Stojącą w ładnej sukience, patrzącą na zachód słońca, kochanie Czerwone usta i zarumienione policzki Powiedz, że jeszcze mnie zobaczysz, nawet jeśli nastąpi to tylko w twoich Najdzikszych marzeniach, oh, najdzikszych marzeniach, oh Mówię, że nikt nie musi wiedzieć o tym, co robimy Jego dłonie są w moich włosach, jego ubrania są w moim pokoju A jego głos to znajomy dźwięk, Nic nie trwa wiecznie, Ale teraz zaczyna być dobrze On jest taki wysoki i przystojny jak diabli Jest taki zły, ale w tym tak dobry I gdy ten ostatni raz się całujemy Moją ostatnią prośbą jest... Powiedz, że mnie zapamiętasz Stojącą w ładnej sukience, patrzącą na zachód słońca, kochanie Czerwone usta i zarumienione policzki Powiedz, że jeszcze mnie zobaczysz, nawet jeśli nastąpi to tylko w twoich Najdzikszych marzeniach, oh, najdzikszych marzeniach, oh Widzisz mnie po fakcie Splecioną z tobą całą noc Wypaloną Pewnego dnia, gdy mnie opuścisz Założę się, że te wspomnienia będą cię nawiedzały Widzisz mnie po fakcie Splecioną z tobą całą noc Wypaloną Pewnego dnia, gdy mnie opuścisz Założę się, że te wspomnienia będą cię nawiedzały Powiedz, że mnie zapamiętasz Stojącą w ładnej sukience, patrzącą na zachód słońca, kochanie Czerwone usta i zarumienione policzki Powiedz, że jeszcze mnie zobaczysz, nawet jeśli to tylko udawane Powiedz, że mnie zapamiętasz Stojącą w ładnej sukience, patrzącą na zachód słońca, kochanie Czerwone usta i zarumienione policzki Powiedz, że jeszcze mnie zobaczysz, nawet jeśli nastąpi to tylko w twoich najdzikszych marzeniach Najdzikszych marzeniach Nawet jeśli to nastąpi tylko w twoich najdzikszych marzeniach W twoich najdzikszych marzeniach Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift